villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ika Musume
|type of villain = Eco-Terrorists }} Ika Musume also known as Squid Girl in the english version is the main protagonist in Shinryaku! Ika Musume. Ika Musume, self proclaimed "Messenger of the Ocean", came from the sea to invade the surface world as reveange on humanity for poluting the sea, her home. She first attempted to "invade" Lemon, a beach house owned by the Aizawas. She was not taken seriously and was mistaken for a cosplayer. Ika Musume accidentaly plunged a hole on the wall and was asked to work as a waitress by Eiko Aizawa for the cost of reparations. Ika Musume's invasion efforts are frequently foiled by a variety of circumstances, including being stopped by a mysteriously strong, Chizuru Aizawa , Eiko's sister. Appearance Ika Musume has an appears to be a human, except that she has sky blue tentacles which also serves as her hair. She also wears a "hat" resembling that of a squid. Her hat is a part of her and cannot be remove or she will risk dying. Ika frequently wears a white dress and sometimes his one piece swimwear. She also wear a dark blue winter coat over her dress in one occasion. She also wears blue bracelets on both of her hands. Personality As someone, who came from the sea, Ika Musume is ignorant of most of the ways of humankind. She is obssessed with showing her abilities, that she think that humans can't surpass. As she came to invade the surface world, she is very irritated by people who dont take her plans seriously and become very delighted with people who fears her and sees her invasion plan a threat. She is very caring to the environment, occasionally picking trash about the beach. Ika Musume's favorite food is shrimp, eating all the shrimps in the shrimp fried rice order of a customer. She has however a soft side and can be playful and childish and occasionally sympathetic with humans she despise. Skills and Abilities Ika Musume as a squid girl has a variety of skills and abilities. She can control her tentacle "hair" as if they were her hand. Ika has the ability to spit squid ink. These tentacles can demonstrate great strength and accuracy. Ika Musume can also glow luminously like a firefly squid. Ika's bracelets can actually modify her weigth which can make her either heavier, so she can lift heavier objects or lighter so she can actually fly. This bracelets doesn't make her fatter or thinner. She is also a prodigy, able to master high school math, learn both Japanese and English and draw beautifully effortlessly. Eiko remarked that she is good at everything but invading. Category:Villainesses Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Shinryaku! Ika Musume Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Humanoid Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sadists Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Hungry Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:On & Off Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Evil Genius Category:Tragic Villain Category:Provoker Category:Torturer Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Octopus/Squids Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Jerks Category:Waitresses Category:Titular Villains Category:Evil Light